The present invention relates in general to hair dryers, and in particular to a new and useful hair dryer which is entirely portable and self contained, heat for the hair dryer being generated by an LPG fired burner.
The conventional hair dryer is usable only when there is a general power source (100-220 V AC) available. Since it uses a power-consuming coil-type heat source, it is not practical to manufacture a portable hair dryer which is powered by a charger or a battery.
In the case of a woman in particular, she usually dresses her hair in her house or at a beauty parlor. When it is windy, or when she is exposed to rain or when on a trip for a long time or when her hair is disheveled, she has to visit a nearby beauty salon. When it is not easy to do so, she must remain with her hair unkempt or use a mousse or hair cream for dressing her hair. These instances are unpleasant and unnerving.
Such a problem cannot be solved by the conventional hair dryer or by using a large and heavy battery or by carrying a dryer about, for use with a power source in another house, store or location.